The End of it all
by bsmith1138
Summary: it has been 22 years since the Movie Republic was replaced with a Movie Empire, the Empire rules with a iron fist and no one is safe from its wrath. hope, joy, love and happiness have been lost... but not completely as the 123rd comes back yet again but this time it will be the last for many of them. It is the end, the end of everything we know and love, the end of a era
1. Chapter 1

"Listen to the last jedi full trailer music while reading this trailer  
"A soldier wearing clone armor sits on his knees overlooking a battlefield as rounds explode… the boom of rounds are heard and then the snap of a stick and the igniting of a lightsaber  
"Brian and all the clones are marching through the city and the camera cuts to brian in a control room  
" the empire has been unopposed since they destroyed the first rebellion, meaning they wont expect us."  
"Well sir what else can we do?"  
"Recall everyone its time to fight."  
Troopers refueling fighters  
gunships lifting off  
brian walking towards a fighter wearing his jedi robes  
Soldiers digging trenches and then rounds explode a tie fighter crashes next to some running clones and clones vs stormtroopers are seen  
clones shooting down tie fighters  
a building in zootopia collapses as clones watch  
when a darked cloaked and masked figure walks onto the field and ignites his red lightsaber  
Brian and the cloaked figure clash lightsabers as a battle rages around them and the 2 exchange blows.  
Brian flying a fighter shooting down several tie fighters  
Brian kneeling in his armor "the time has come for the 123rd….. To end….  
Coming soon;)


	2. Chapter 2

Brian sat underneath a oak tree reading the book of harry potter. When he looked up he saw fields that went all the way to the mountains of afar. In the distance sat a cozy house with a orange car outside it, kits playfully dancing in the wheat plants and a Young girl rocking back and forth on a rocking chair watching them. Brian smiled and returned to his book only to have the sky get dark. He looked up again from his book and he saw the darkness, the wheat plants were dead and rotting, the house was in tattered ruins, the very tree he was under was dead and brittle as if it had been scorched from a great fire. Brian dropped the book ,which crumbled when it hit the ground, and ran towards the house. Upon reaching he found no sign of life besides the patter of mice in the walls. Brian looked at the table and saw the stuffed animal from one of the kits laying there covered in ash and dirt. Brian picked it up and stared at it until he found himself staring at a metal ceiling.

He sat up and looked around to see himself out of the chrio laying on the floor, he also saw a kid huddled in the corner scared half to death. Brian looked at him and slowly inched toward him.

"It's ok buddy dont worry im not going to hurt you." brian said only for the kid to get closer to the wall. Brian remembered that kids always loved chocolate so he pulled out the chocolate rations he had and waved it

"Here its chocolate." brian said. The kids eyes grew wide and he quickly snatched and ate the chocolate as he did brian walked over and deactivated many more of the cryogenic freezing chambers. The kid slowly got up and looked at brian curiously

"Your not like other stormtroopers you are more caring."

"Im not stormtrooper kid Im a jedi in clone armor…. Wait…. What do you mean?"

"Stormtroopers are the empires enforcers they dont care who they torture or kill and the only people who stood up to the empire are long gone now thanks to the imperial forces."

Brian looked at the kid and realized that he meant that the entire rebellion had been wiped out.

"Kid…. could you show me were please?"

As brian and the kid walked through the woods brian recognized the downed fighters for both rebels and imperial and when he reached the clearing the trenches still had equipment and such inside. The holes and marks from artillery and mortars were present along with the signs of war, flowers had started to barely bloom and cover up the markings of war.

"For 3 days they held the woods and the entire city, but the empire brought in there weapons and it destroyed them all, no one survived, and now we are all alone." the kid said as he walked towards a statue. The statue was bronze but had moss growing in several places and it was worn. The figures were of kirito, asuna, and several others, the plaque attached to the bottom read

"Dedicated from the people of Animalia to the soldier of the Rebellion who gave their lives for what they believed, may god be with them forever."

"Run home kid and spread the word, the rebellion is not dead and will never die." brian said. The kid looked at brian realizing what he meant and ran into the woods faster than he had ever run, Brian stood there for a couple minutes then marched back to the cave and set in motion the new rebellion

 **The beginning of the last story has started. This literally will be my very last story in the series of stories that are all connected, to everyone that has stuck around thank you and you won't be disappointed I promise you.**


	3. Chapter 3

As the clones started recovering from the chrio they also started getting ready to fight the empire. Clone took the ships out of mothballs and cleaned the rifles, the clones did physical training and learned the imperial tactics but as all of this happened brian ventured into zootopia to scout everything out

Brian was wearing a grey sweatshirt, jeans, his jump boots and his black fox baseball hat. He walked with his head lowered watching the movement of the stormtroopers. He watched as they terrorized shop owners and arrested anyone they suspected of being against the empire. Brian walked through the crowd buying random things as he made his way into the ZPD precinct 1 building. Looking up he could see stormtroopers walking on walls as if they were all imprisoned in the city. As brian walked across the street to the ZPD everyone everyone was as orderly as possible, the trams even stopped for pedestrians. When brian entered the ZPD it was pretty quiet except for the occasional phone ring. When he walked over to the desk he was met with a familiar face.

"Welcome to the ZPD, I'm Sergeant Benjamin clawhauser how may i assist you today." ben asked obviously having performed it many times and brian saw ben die a little inside whenever he acted all cheery.

"Is Chief Wilde in by chance?"

"The Chief is in would you like me to see if he is available to meet you?"

"Please." brian said surprised ben had not recognized him but then again it had been 22 years. Ben phoned the chief and after a few seconds hung up. "The Chief is available… what's your name?"

"Brian…. Brian Smith."

"Well Mr. Smith please go upstairs it's on the right." ben said writing down brians name. Brian looked at ben puzzled then walked over to the stairs, up them and then into wildes office.

"Hey Judy what's all going on arou…" brian said stopping mid sentence when he saw a red fox sitting in the chair instead of a gray bunny.

"Sir Judith Wilde hasn't been the Chief here since the uprising 7 years ago…. Now what do you want?" nick said without looking up

"Nick it's me….. Brian…" brian said and nick stopped reading and looked up a shocked expression

"Brian? What the fuck are you doing here?" nick asked angered

"Trying to figure out what the fuck is going on now you gonna tell me?" brian asked. Nick sat down and brian sat down as well

"Brian as you can see the empire has not been kind to us at all. When the empire took over it was ok but then after 12 years the empire became very oppressing we had our rights stripped from us and anyone who didn't comply was killed. Judy and myself along with everyone who was left from the wars tried to be a shining example for zootopia…. That was until a riot broke out in the middle of the city. The Empire raised taxes and it caused many families to go bankrupt, the riot got violent and stormtroopers fired into the crowd and killed several…. Judy arrived just as the troopers opened fire but what she didn't see what that the crowd was throwing rocks and it had actually killed 3 troopers already. After the troopers stopped judy was filled with hatred and instead of trying to make the world a better place she insisted on making a rebellion to fight the empire. Her, Kirito, Asuna, sally, everyone left started talking about the rebellion as i watched the imperial presence get stronger. For weeks she never showed up to work and for weeks I was in charge. One day I came to work and found judy's badge on the desk, she quit her job and put her entire time to fighting the empire and pushed everyone away, even me." nick said looking at the gold wedding band on his finger. " 2 months after she resigned I got word that there were Armed civilians amassing outside of the city digging trenches and such. I drove there as fast as i could but the empire arrived before me. After repelling the first attack they marched through the streets asking all those who would fight to fight and for 3 days they held off the empire but…. On the 4th day they sent their entire army and killed all who resisted. Judy never left. I pleaded for her to leave but she didn't. I was running through the back wall trying to get her to come with me back home but she stopped as she heard blaster fire. She ran back as i pleaded and the last thing she said to me was 'i love you nick and may the force be with you.' a week after the troopers came to me with her in a casket, i buried her beside rachelle and have been ZPD chief since."

"Nick i'm sorry i… i didn't know."

"Brian we are the last remaining… and i don't know how much longer the civil rest will last we have had the highest crime rate since even before predator and prey were friends. Prey have mostly sided with the empire and predators are trying to survive."

"What about hiccup and astrid?"

"I haven't heard from them since they left the planet but sonic was executed last week for spying on the empire."

Brian got up and looked out the window

"Brian the galaxy no longer has any hope… it's madness."

"Then we need to give that hope back."

"What are you talking about?"

"My troops are ready to fight but we won't be able to hold out against the entire army….. I have a plan but your going to need to meet me here at this grid at 1900 hrs tonight."

"Got it brian I'm at your service." nick said. Brian heard commotion from down stairs, he pulled nicks blinds to see a imperial officer and imperial security troopers talking to clawhauser.

"We may have a problem. Is there another way out of this office?"

"Always." nick said opening up a small hatch brian climbed in then stopped

"Remember nick be safe."

"I will be. May the force be with you"

"And with you" brian said shutting the hatch and falling to a garage where dust covered bikes lay. He found his 1000cc and quickly started it and took off. The door automatically opening and brian jumped out of the door and skidded onto the street stopping as the door's close and sped away past the security officers. When the security officers saw brian screaming past they quickly got into there transport and sped after brian. Brian watched as the imperials chased him and he made his way towards the base. As they entered the back roads brian gun it out running them and getting off to go inside the base quickly.

Brian pulled his bike into the base as clones went about doing whatever needed to be done to prepare them for the fight against the Empire. Brian pulled the kickstand out and put the bike by the wall walking up the stairs to the war room were thorner and echo were standing by a hologram table.

"So general what do you have to report?" thorner asked

"The imperials are strangling all hope out of the civilians, the people are afraid to do anything and the empire is ruling unopposed."

"Well that just great sir. We are supposed to find a way to start a rebellion but with the empire having a stranglehold we can't especially since everyone who fought with us is dead."

"Hiccup isn't… hiccup isn't dead." brian said in sudden realization, brian then started typing in the holo board and it zoomed out of the galaxy and then to a planet in the galaxy. " Commander thorner assemble the men I have a plan."

"Sir yes sir." thorner said walking away

10 minutes later in the assembly room

The clones all sat in there seats hoping they were going to be given permission to fight the empire. They conversed until brian walked onto stage and they all stood at attention

"At ease Gentlemen, as you all know the empire has ruled for 22 years and in that time they have destroyed all hope that the people have. We are going to win that hope back gentlemen and we will defeat the empire. The 123rd will leave earth, join hiccup and the remaining soldiers from the dreamworks war and bring the fight to the empire" brian said as the clones shouted there approval but brian's face became somber. "Gentlemen I hate doing this, after all the fighting we have been through all the death we have seen i don't like asking you all to fight but this time is worse. The empire controls the skies here on the planet and in order to have most of the 123rd get off planet and get to hiccup we will need a small portion to stay behind with me and hold the empire, basically distract them while the others are able to get away to hiccup and the others. I wont lie its very likely that those who say will die in the process along with myself so anyone who will stay please stand." brian said

For a couple seconds no one stood then echo did, then fives, then another clone and another, clone after clone stood up until they all stood up and brian smiled

"Sir i Volunteer my squad to stay Behind." echo says

"Mine too sir." fives says

"The 501st is with you until the end general" captain rex said. Brian stood there and was proud of his soldiers, the men he had fought and bled beside for years were staying beside the cause they all believed in. brian smiled as these soldiers stood strong.

"Well Arc trooper fives, echo, General Rex, we will all defend earth while everyone else goes and joins up with hiccup and the others." brian said with a cheer from the clones. Just as they started to cheer a door opened and in walked nick walked in. He was wearing his old pinks and greens uniform with every award he had been awarded on his chest, his crusher cap in hand and jump boots nice and shiny. The uniform looked amazing but showed worn on the elbows and such from being used so much, nick walked over to brian and all the clones saluted nick who saluted back.

"Troopers good to see you all." nick said

"General Nick is going to help us make a map of the entire city and then outlying towns, we will win gentlemen and we will kill the empire." brian said

 **This story is definitely heating up. I really hope everyone enjoys this story as it is the final of the entire series. I also hope everyone liked the explanation of what had happened in the past 22 years since the 123rd went into the chrio. If you liked this story please let me know and if not always message me and tell me what to fix**


	4. Chapter 4

The clones were bustling about as always, preparing fighters, fueling ships and tanks while preparing for war. Troopers practiced drill on how to take the city and then defend it., and nick showed them where the checkpoints and security offices were. Brian and clones did recon every night, checking defenses and how prepared the empire was for a attack. As the clones finished prepping all the ships the clones prepared for the beginning of the end of the empire…

Brian walked throughout the halls of the base just killing time, he heard the heels of his clone boots click against the metal floor and echo in the long metal corridors. He heard snores from some of the rooms he passed but he also heard the clinking of bottles and video games. Brian new everyone clone has a different way to prepare themselves for the upcoming battle. He walked through the halls until he made his way to the hanger and then walked to his fighter. Even though the maintenance had already been done brian started double checking it. He checked the wiring harness, then the engines, the controls in the cockpit, the weapons system and as brian started to check the landing gear he heard footsteps walking towards him.

"Guessing your nervous about today arent you." nick said handing brian a wrench that he need

"Yea guess your right." brian said as he tightened a bolt on the landing gear.

"I'm nervous too, this battle is going to be the most difficult ever." nick said as brian got up

"Yea it is… better get some sleep nick" brian said as he continued to work on the fighter. Later that night brian had basically made the fighter brand new and was bored out his mind, needing to clear his head he jumped on his honda crf 450 and rode out into the night deeper into the woods. As he went he watched the marking of civilization fall leaving nothing but tree's and the wilderness. As brian reached a massive clearing he stopped realizing these were the remains of bunny burrow, he circled around and before continuing he stopped and saluted behind him the rode off into the night again.

He climbed the mountain that laid outside zootopia to reach the forest that rest on a cliffside of the mountain. When he reached the cliffside he stopped beside a river that turned into a waterfall off the side of the cliff, at the ledge was a GIANT ancient tree older than brian. The tree stood mostly in the middle of the water parting it but part of the roots hung off the side. Brian walked across the moss ridden stone paths and walked inside the tree taking his helmet off. As he walked up the twisting stairwell he ran his hand against the inside of the tree remembering what it held. Upon reaching the end of the stairs he was met with a room that was dustridden.

A bed lay in the middle of the far wall, shelves of books sat untouched for years, the glass on the 2 branch looking door completely shattered, brian walked over to the wall and grabbed a old trunk and pushed the dust off, inside lay jedi robes and the original darksaber handed down to Brian after the clone war. Brian grabbed it and went out onto the ledge and looked at the city waiting for first light.

In the morning the city slowly came to life as the storm troopers look over the people as they always did. One of the troopers turned around and watched as several of the farmers left the city in a small caravan with ragged carriages and wearing ragged clothes. The stormtrooper quickly thought on how joyous he would be in a couple days to leave the planet and rotate home never having to be on this disgusting planet again. Then he saw movement in the treeline, flashes of white moving around. The stormtrooper took out the binoculars and looked to see stormtrooper like armor running around

"What the-" the stormtrooper said before he heard a sound and looked up. In the early morning sun came several hundred fighters screaming through the air towards the city. By now the other guards had noticed and called it in but as the fighters got closer they opened up on the stormtroopers blowing several off the wall and destroying parts of the wall allowing the ground forces of the clones to enter the city.

inside his fighter brian wore his phase 2 clone armor with his jedi cloak around him and shot several of the grounded tie fighters watching them explode

"Y wings begin bombing run on targets 1-5 and i want those doors ready to open so the fleet can get out." brian said as he blew up the control tower. He heard the wing leaders copy then turned and headed towards space with the ARC-170's behind him. As brian made his way towards the imperial blockade the doors opened and the entire 123rd legions armada made its way out of the holding docks and towards the imperial blockade ready to destroy it.

On the imperial flagship

"Admiral security forces reporting fighter activity, ground ships and fighters destroyed along with barracks requesting immediate aid," a captain said

"Turn our ships around and take aim at the fighters." the admiral said only for the ship to shake and brian shot past the ship in his fighter

"That's a jedi fighter. Get me Grand Admiral tuck NOW! OPEN UP ON THOSE FIGHTERS!" the admiral shouted as the cannons opened fire.

Brian pulled his fighter around as the cannon fire missed him. He went low against the star destroyer and started destroying the surface cannons. As he destroyed the last surface cannons he circled around the bridge watching as the 123rds cruisers got closer.

"Admiral all of our surface cannons have been destroyed ,and there are hundreds of cruisers coming from the planet surface."

"Sir 5 other cruisers are also now defenseless."

The admiral looked at the oncoming cruisers in shock as they opened fire on his cruisers. The blue lasers blew holes in his ships as the engines cut and the cruisers started getting pulled into the gravity of earth. As the ships listed to the left the admiral looked at the transmission of Grand Admiral Tuck

"Sir a massive armada has come out of earth without warning and are now leaving the planet."

"Are these ships those of the rebels?"

"No sir there jedi cruisers sir."

"Then it seems Master Smith has come out of hiding finally, i will be there shortly." tuck said as the transmission cut out. The admiral grabbed onto the table as the ship turned more heading down to earth.

Brian watched as the crusiers got away from the imperial blockade.

"Aright all fighters get on those cruisers then get out of here." brian said

"No sir we are staying, you will need fighter support."

"Alright then, fleet get the hell out of here before he arrives."

"Copy that sir goodluck." Thorner said as the armada of ships quickly disappeared. Brian and the fighters then returned to earth, upon landing in the city they were met with a joyous celebration. Storm troopers had surrendered and the city was alive and bright again, bright colors everywhere. When the people saw brian and the others they cheered more and brian new this was how rebellions are started.

As Grand Admiral Tuck came out of hyperspace he saw the wreckage of the imperial blockade. He also saw several civilian craft quickly leaving the system, it enraged him and he sent fighters to the planet surface.


	5. Chapter 5

Brian directed troopers on digging defensive positions as civilians armed themselves against the empire. The entire population left on earth was helping with the defense of earth from the empire. As Brian helped dig a trench system ARC trooper Echo came up behind Brian.

"Sir the imperials are sending fighters to the surface, what are your orders?"

"Scramble all fighters and sound the alarm prepare for the imperial ground assault." Brian said getting out of the trench and onto his bike " get AA up and running now as well commander"

"Yes sir." echo said as Brian rode off quickly towards the fighter depot and got into his fighter, as he started strapping in clones raced to there fighters and they all took off and the civilian soldiers and the clones stayed and set up the defenses

"Alright listen up boys this isn't a walk in a park these fighters know we are coming so don't bunch up, pick your targets and short bursts. May the force be with you all." Brian said cutting the transmission

" _Sir fighters 9 o'clock high counting 56 bandits"_

"All fighters break and engage, bombers be ready to launch." Brian said

" _Copy that general."_ Oddball said and Brian shot forward towards the fighters. Upon reaching the air battle Brian destroyed 5 then 10 then 20 fighters but every time he shot down 1 another replaced it, he was amazed at the resolve and resources the empire had. Finally after 10 minutes in the air the imperial fighters started to retreat towards the cruisers, Brian and the other fighters did not pursue instead went back to the landing grounds to rearm for the second wave.

As Brian exited his fighter clones rushed into the armory to pull weapons and set up a defensive perimeter. Brian stood and looked at his men, proud that these soldiers were so ready for the battle, even it they knew they would die. Brian hopped down from his fighter and walked over to Rex who was next to a radio talking to the scout troopers we had sent ahead.

"Copy that sugar cane keep me posted over and out." Rex said

"What's the scuttle?"

"Sugarcane red said they thought they spotted enemy movement, they are gonna go check it out sir."

"OK Rex tell them to proceed with caution, the enemy may be setting them up for a ambush."

"Copy that sir." Rex said as he went back to the radio.

Brian looked around as the clones piled sandbags and set up the defenses more, Machine gun bunkers and artillery positions. Brian looked above and saw the many ships of the empire entering the atmosphere just like he knew they would.

"Fives that shield better be ready." Brian said

" _Almost ready sir i need 30 more seconds to charge."_

"We won't have 30 seconds imperial star destroyers are entering the atmosphere now so we need that shield."

" _10 seconds sir."_

"We need it now fives" Brian said as the shield enveloped the city then the imperial cruisers opened fire. The rounds from the cruisers bounced against the shield as the shield took the charges, Brian ran and slid into a trench at the edge of the city grabbing his rifle as he did. When he landed and looked out of the trench he saw the woods stretching far back but he also saw the storm troopers slowly advancing towards them.

"Echo please tell me the Recon guys are still out there." Brian said

"Yes sir they are sir just waiting for them to walk into a trap." echo said as he leaned against the trench. Brian and the other clones aimed there weapons as the storm troopers neared the shield, there shiny white armor clearly visible in all of the green foliage. As the storm troopers reached the edge of the shield they exploded as clay mores went off, then clone troopers finished them off and retreated inside the shield.

"COME ON GET IN THE TRENCHES LET'S GO!" Brian said as the Arf commando's ran and dove into the trenches

"Commander report" Brian said

" we got a mess of enemies heading this way sir, seems they are going to attack this position." the commander said

"Commander Fives prepare the left flank, Echo right flank, Captain Rex you and me stay here with the 501st and hold this position understood."

"SIR YES SIR!" they all said in unison and fell out. Captain Rex and Brian looked over the top of the trench, as they did they saw the storm troopers getting near the shield and Brian signaled for the clones to hold steady and not fire yet. As the storm troopers entered the shield and walked toward the clones they held there fire, waiting as long as possible until the perfect moment. As the storm troopers got 15 yards away Brian gave the signal and they opened fire. The stormtroopers opened fire as well but many fell before they retreated outside of the shield and into the forest. Many clones shifted positions and brought up the heavy machine guns ready to repel the second wave of storm troopers that they could see was already amassing.

-in the imperial flagship-

Grand Admiral Tuck watched as troop transports went to the surface. He turned and walked down the metal walkway to the war room where Grand Admiral Thrawn's hologram was waiting.

"What do you have to report tuck?" Thrawn said

"There is a small band of rebels here sir, they are holding a massive defense around the city of Zootopia" tuck said showing up a hologram and the defenses of the clones

"Why are you not blowing them away Tuck? Our firepower is much greater than theirs."

"Sir there is a massive shield surrounding the city and i don't think these are just any band of rebels. The fleet guarding the planet was completely destroyed when i got here and they destroyed a entire fighter division sir. They are flying these, ARC-170 fighters sir, known specifically to still be used by the forces of the 123rd legion which went missing from this planet before our empire was born. I had my suspicions about it but i didn't know if i was right sir." tuck said. After he finished Thrawn had a concerned look on his face.

"Tuck hold those defenders at bay and destroy that shield, we need to end this rebellion once and for all." Thrawn said and the hologram disappeared.

Tuck walked back to the bridge next to a imperial captain

"Orders sir?"

"Continue to prop the shield, send bombers to flatten around the shield and start destroying anything that could be there supply lines." tuck said as a evil smile came on his face.

-in the trenches-

Brian fired the .50 cal as Kix tended to the wounded trooper, the stormtroopers held their ground but ultimately started to fall. As the last of the storm troopers fell dead Brian leaned against the .50 cal, the end of the barrel visibly smoking from firing so many rounds. Brian the opened up the top of the machine gun and reloaded the weapon, as he did clones ran back and forth with ammo and grenades for everyone. After reloading another clone came over and Brian let him take the machine gun. Brian then got down and sat inside the trench, once sitting he took his helmet off and rubbed his hand in his fresh hair cut.

"You alright sir?" captain Rex asked sitting next to Brian

"I'm fine captain just resting." Brian said as he caught his breath

"Well we got a problem sir." Rex said handing Brian a holopad "we came out of the chrio just in time for winter sir. There is a giant winter storm heading our way with predicted temperatures of -12 sir."

"Well ain't that just great… captain have everyone prep the snow trooper armor and bring the fighters into the hangers. I want around the clock maintenance on the shield generator and have all platoons out here in the trenches on high alert. Dig dug outs and fires are only allowed in there understood."

"Yes sir. Want me to pass the word to echo and fives?"

"Yes captain they need to know." Brian said as he stood up, put his helmet on and went around making sure every clone was ok.


	6. Finale: end of a era

The wind howled between the buildings of zootopia, the streets were quiet and empty, barely any lights were on in buildings as the snow storm hit zootopia hard. Swiftly and silently a squad of clones in winter gear ran between buildings eventually reaching a building with the garage door open, going inside they found themselves surrounded by other clones huddled by a fire.

"Captain Rex all the squads holding well?" Brian asked as he handed a civilian soldier a blanket

"Yes sir all squads holding and reporting no enemy activity, seems the empire doesn't like the cold." Rex joked half halfheartedly as he took his helmet off.

"Well the empire doesn't like a lot of things apparently." Brian said as he chuckled he walked with captain Rex outside and looked at the snow. "You know years ago this much snow i would have loved, makes me miss my youth."

"You and me both sir."

"Man this snow is killing me." echo said coming up behind the 2 with his helmet off.

"Yea well it's better than the heat, plus it looks really cool." Rex said

"Yes, yes it does. Now listen up Echo i want you to take an ARC squad and recon outside the shield. Be back before 18:00hrs cause when it gets dark it gets a lot colder."

"Yes sir. Anything we should be looking for in particular?"

"We have had no enemy contact in over a week i want to make sure they aren't going to suddenly attack us."

"Understood sir." echo said putting his helmet on and going to his ARC squad and then they disappeared into the snow storm

"Sir are you sure its wise for them to go out in this? Our scanners have been jammed by the storm." Rex said looking concerned

"Yes i do Rex, we need to know what the empire is planning and if its something worse than i fear we could all be in grave danger."

"Understood sir. Anything i can do?"

"Have all units on standby, mortars and artillery at the ready."

"Yes sir." Rex said walking back inside to the troopers and the fire. Brian stayed where he was at and looked into the storm, the wind howling and twirling the snow. Brian knew something wasn't right but he couldn't put his finger on it yet.

Echo and the ARC's used the thermals on their helmets to see through the storm, even though the storm had frozen everything the tree's still gave off a slight glow along with every living being. As they continued they saw 5 red and yellow walking heat signatures. Echo new what they were and so did the other clones, they got closer and prepared to fire when the stormtroopers walked right passed them as if not noticing them at all. Echo realized the snow storm was camouflaging them from the storm troopers and signaled that to the other clones.

After Signaling that they continued until they found themselves on a ridge overlooking the base camp for the imperials.

"There are a lot of heat sigs down there sir, way too many to count."

"I'm thinking they are setting up for a attack sir."

"Im betting your right. Let's get back and inform the general."

"Sir shouldn't someone stay just in case if they start to leave?"

"Are you volunteering trooper?"

"Yes sir."

"Fine you, jex and hard luck stay here. Make yourselves a shelter but if and when this storm lets up you will be noticed so be ready to high tail it back."

"Understood sir." the 3 said in unison. Echo and the others then made there way back to Brian and reported what they saw

"A large force? How large?"

"Im guessing 3,000 strong sir, plus fighter and bombers as well." echo said. Brian walked over to the holo map.

"Show me where."

Echo then pointed out a small ravine out on the map.

"They set up camp there sir about 5 klicks northwest of us." as echo said this brian looked at it intensely.

"Have the outer troops on alert, as soon as this storm clears they will attack i know it."

"Sir how could you know that?"

"These tactics i have seen before, Back in the Clone war an Admiral who served under my master used these same tactics on hoth, the battle was a complete success with barely any casualties. It seems things are going full circle." brian said as he looked out of the window into the snow storm towards the troops that gathered.

-on the imperial flagship-

Grand admiral tuck stood at the holo desk over viewing his plan, he had to dust this one off because it hadn't been used since the clone war. As he overlooked the last known positions of the rebels he thought they looked familiar. Suddenly the door opened and a young captain walked in.

"Sir grand admiral thrawn has been trying to contact you."

"I am occupied." tuck said without looking up

"He says its very urgent." tuck rolled his eyes and then opened up the comm channel to find grand admiral thrawn waiting.

"You requested for me?"

"No i ordered for you tuck. We may share the same rank but i still am in command of the entire Imperial Armada which means i command you. And you should have answered my communications."

"I have been occupied planning on how to beat these rebels sir."

"Whatever plans you have scrap them." thrawn said as he showed up a image of the 123rd jedi cruiser

"Do you recognize this cruiser?"

"It's a jedi cruiser sir, just the standard one i believe, why?"

"This vessel is the U.S.S. Rochester named after the hometown of a jedi. This vessel was previously known as the jedi cruiser interceptor, the very cruiser you used as a flagship before you were put on duty on coruscant."

"That cruiser was destroyed in the battle of tuckton."

"No it wasn't. After the death of jedi master tuk'ah muller, who was your commanding general, his padawan took over the command of the 123rd and that battalion became a legion. It took a class 7 security pass to know such a thing outside of the military."

"My men are still out there sir?"

"They are fighting you. This cruiser recently attack a supply unit, stealing the fuel, arms and munitions from our frigates. We searched through records and discovered that 22 years ago the 123rd completely disappeared, but they had helped secure our victory over the glara and dreamworks led by General Brian Smith."

"Smith? He was but a child when Tuk'ah was killed how could he have possibly taken over the 123rd?"

"After the death of his master he was promoted to jedi knight and soon after master jedi and soon after sat on the council. He trained 24 padawans before he was assigned to a top secret duty by the jedi which not even my security clearance can pass through. But from what i have gathered the 123rd stayed on earth, fought in its WWIII, fought in Zootopia's WWII, the dreamworks war, the Galra war and now are fighting us. It seems his victories have been almost perfect." thrawn said admiring brian's record

"That's impossible the kid couldn't lead a platoon before i left."

"His record says he served in the U.S. army before hand, and now has 3 Medals of honor along with many awards and 4 republic Hero and Valor awards. In rank he outranks both of us tuck."

"Sir I promise you that i will beat this kid." tuck said slamming his hands against the holo desk.

"I will hold you to that promise but do not underestimate them tuck." thrawn said as the hologram shut off. Tuck slightly slouched but then was replaced with a steely resolve. He marched onto the bridge of his flagship

"Tell the commander to start the attack and probe there shield."

As brian sat inside he felt a disturbance, after feeling this he quickly put his helmet on and grabbed his rifle as other clones did the same. They all slid in the trenches and aimed there rifles. The wind howled around them as they sat there, fingers on the trigger, ready to shoot whoever came through the woods. As if by chance the wind started to slow and there they saw the stormtroopers marching toward them. Brian and the clones fired, their blue bolts putting a blue glow on the white snow. The bolts found there targets and the imperials returned fire.

Brian and the clones fired as fast as they could, when brians weapon jammed he pulled out his lightsaber and deflected several bolts

"They are going to try and flank us to the right get some fire on them." brian said the clones followed there orders and did so and found several stormtroopers trying to go around. Brian knew just by this who he was against and directed his men until the imperials retreated. As they retreated brian put more men in the trenches realizing admiral tuck was with the imperials.

For 2 weeks the clones and brian have held of wave after wave of imperial troopers. The entire time the storm has kept its pace keeping aircraft from entering the planet, but as the next day sets in the storm might just disappear….

Clones walked about going inside buildings and inside trench dugouts to huddle around the fire and stay warm. Around one fire sat Rex, Echo, 5's, Brian and Nick all talking about what would happen tomorrow.

"The storm is predicted to let up tomorrow, we won't be able to repel the entire force they are going to send." echo said.

"We have to try, the 123rd is counting on us." 5's said

"The entire galaxy is but we will all die in the process." echo said

"That's why we stayed echo, we knew the chances of surviving this mission. We knew when we stood up when we volunteered that we most likely would not survive." rex said standing up

"Rex its fine, echo is just stating the obvious. We need to prepare the fighters and if they sent the force i expect i want you all to head for the illinois." brian said

"Sir?" the 3 said in unison

"I had the illinois stay behind so that in case of a failure you all could escape, but im staying behind. Gentlemen this battle is my final battle." brian said

The 3 clones looked at each other then stood saluted and walked out. Nick was still sitting on a wooden crate looking at a old picture.

"You never explained this picture to me." nick said tossing it to brian who caught it. Brian looked at the picture to see sonic, sally, amy, po, tigress, hiccup, astrid and all the other fighters standing and smiling. He looked at himself in the phase 1 armor and saw how young he looked. The smiles on all there faces made brian smile again as he remembered the happiness.

"There is a long story behind this picture… a very long story." brian said as he heard his voice trail off.

"Well seeming as how we will probably die in less than 24 hours I got all the time." nick said

"It was just before my master was killed at tuckton, I was just promoted to jedi knight and sent to the planet that was home to sonic. They had engaged in a full scale war and dreamworks was fighting the separatist backed robotnick. He had droids that were far more advanced than trenches droids. Robotnick had conquered several planets and was on his way to defeating knothole. With the 123rd still under my master's command i was given a detachment of the 501st with captain rex and also a detachment of the 123rd with then lieutenant thorner. It was a hard battle that lasted 3 months but in the end robotnick was defeated. We took this picture on the day he was defeated, on top of his broken main building. That same day we all had commemorative pistols made." brian said pulling his colt peacemaker from the holster. In the fire light nick could see the customization done to the pistol itself. "For years on that day we would meet back up on knothole and celebrate our victory even with the war going on. Even after i was assigned back to earth we would do that, then the chrio happened and when i got out i forgot for awhile, then i remembered after we discovered the Movie Republic and now we are here. For all i know i'm the last alive in this picture, the last old member of a dying breed. Im glad im dying for something bigger than myself though." brian said giving nick back the picture. Nick looked at brian and for the very first time in a long time saw the happiness these memories gave him. Brian then got up and went outside leaving nick to look at the picture more.

Brian peered over the top of the trench and looked at the treeline. It had been a hour since the storm had stopped yet no imperial troops had tried to break through. Beside brian stood everyone but a small squad that had prepped the illinois for take off and waited for the signal.

"Sir our scanners aren't picking anything up." echo said crouching next to brian. Brian continued to look until he heard a familiar sound and then the shield erupted in bomb blasts.

"5's how is that generator holding?" brian said into his comlink

"Not well sir more hits like that and it will overheat."

"Sir troops are reporting enemy artillery are set up on the ridge south of us." echo said. Brian didn't seem phased but instead put his helmet on and activated his comlink

"Boys listen to me if you want to board the illinois now is the time, i won't stop you you have all earned your right to live. This mission is suicide to stay gentlemen. If you want to go go now." brian said. No clone moved they all sat poised to raise there rifles. Then a group of the 123rd stood, saluted and headed towards the illinois.

"Rex i want you to go with them. Take word of what has happened here to general thorner and let him know that i died as a martyr for us all." brian said. Rex didnt move until brian shot him a glance then ran after the others. Those that stayed readied there weapons as imperial cruisers entered the airspace, brian watched as the artillery started and the huge guns on the ships took aim

"5's hold that shield until i say." brian said as the imperials encircled them. As the troopers charged and the ships opened fire the shield fell and it began to tear zootopia apart.

Brian and the clones rushed from the trenches engaging into hand to hand combat with the stormtroopers, the clones started beating the stormtroopers but started to fall as more poured in. Brian shot one then another but was knocked off his feet by a explosion. As he looked up he saw a 170 shoot down a tie fighter then catch fire and crash. Another arc 170 engulfed in flames took out 2 until its wing fell off and crashed as well. Brian looked as saw several of his men shot and many laying already dead. He got up and took off his helmet and started firing his pistols until they ran out, by then only a handful of clones remained and brian was shot several times. Nick and brian continued to fire until they both were down to there pistols, brian fired his last blaster bolts and pulled out his peacemaker and fired then felt nick fall from behind him then felt the heat of a blaster bolt piercing his heart. Brian stumbled and fell to his knees and with his last amount of effort fired his pistol one last time into the air and fell backwards surrounded by the dead bodies of his comrades.

Tuck watched as the last of the resistance was put out but was distraught on the damage to zootopia

"Good job grand admiral you have stopped a rebellion." thrawn said

"I may have here yes, but i fear that with these deaths and destruction we have awoken a beast that will destroy us all" tuck said

-across the galaxy-

The armada of the 123rd sat in orbit over a forest planet, on the bridge throner looked out and saw the illinois come out of hyperspace. He turned and walked quickly to holo device and next to hiccup. On the holo device came a hologram image of captain rex

"Rex its good to see you."

"You too thorner. I have the remaining men on the illinois, some are wounded."

"There is a dock on the planet surface and the med bay is ready. Where is the general?" thorner asked but as he did a image of brian showed up

"To those watching my name is Brian Smith, I am a Jedi Master, a soldier, a father. I have fought for the republic, my country, and the movie republic and now for the people of the fallen movie republic. This message is to be played when my heart stops and I die, I have died while fighting for you, the repressed people of Empire. Laying beside me on the battlefield are the 19,273 soldiers who have fought with me before and my brother. Let my sacrifice and the sacrifice of my men not be in vain. Rise up and defeat this empire, let us the people have equal rights and be able to protect ourselves from those who would rather have us down. LONG LIVE THE REPUBLIC!" the image said and then was replaced with rex who looked very very shocked

"Did you see that too?" rex asked

"I did see that rex. Hurry up and land and lets prep some troops." thorner said

-on earth-

Tuck watched with anger as the message finished, he watched the remaining arms of the clones be destroyed.

"Tuck im ordering you back to command. More uprisings are happening around the galaxy now." thrawn said and his hologram disappeared. Tuck ordered the troops to return and then they all left leaving civilians behind.

For the next 3 and ½ years the 123rd fought for the freedom of the galaxy. Led by commander thorner they retook earth, then the rest of the galaxy. Now for ½ a year we have known peace and the republic has been reestablished. The 123rd has officially been retired and the members have gone there own ways. The people of the galaxy have established a holiday in memory of the general and what he died fighting for, when we found his body 3 weeks after the battle we buried him next to his family and the men whom he died beside. I still remember how peaceful he looked when we found him, the happiness that i had long forgotten he had inside him.

All of us clones who served under him, and served with him know he wouldn't want to be remembered as a hero but that's what he is, he is a hero to us all and always will be. He gave us all a purpose.

Thorner put down the pen and stared at his work, he was amazed at how the story of brian looked better on paper than in real life, a lot more glorious too. In truth it had been 23 years since the end of the war and the movie republic celebrated its victory on the same day as when brian died, dedicated to his memory. In zootopia stood a mural in the center of the city of brian, nick, judy, kirito, amy, sonic, and the clones who fought for the republic. Thorner looked out the window to see it and watched as a young bunny kit, with a older looking clone and bunny standing a little ways away, put flowers by the mural. Thorner smiled a little bit at the sight then bound up the book and sent it off to the publishers office. When thorner returned to his apartment he opened then closed his door. He felt the breeze against his skin and his hair, even though it was cut in the flattop it was grey. For days thorner waited and then received news that the book would be published, the same day that he was due at the mural for the annual celebration of liberation.

As he stood at the podium wearing his Dress Uniform and looked at all the clones in their uniforms and smiled.

"We stand here today, 25 years since the death of a great man. I served with him since he was just a padawan and i was just a young trooper. But together with our men he brought us all to greatness, Gentlemen of the 123rd the general gave me a letter to read to you all on the 25th anniversary of his death. He gave this to me before I left to find hiccup and its never been opened.

'Dear boys,

Thank you, you all served under me for years and never questioned a order. You fulfilled everything to the last detail and you all have made me proud. Tomorrow I know i will die there is no doubt but you all will live on. You will live because the force that holds you all together will always be there. You have made me proud to be your commanding general and to call you all my brothers, and my friends. Even though I'm gone don't fret we will all be together again and fight together again whenever we all see god at the end of our lives. It's been a true honor and privilege to fight with you all." thorner said, as he finished he felt the tears roll off his face and onto the paper. He quickly wiped them away and looked up to see the clones, one by one standing up and saluting, and thorner saluted them back.

That night thorner looked through the photo albums he had, there were pictures from the clone war, WWIII, WWII, the dreamworks war, the galra war and the war for independence. He smiled as he flipped through the pages until he reached the end which he put a picture of all the remaining clones from today with all of them in front of the memorial. He smiled again and closed the book and set it on the shelf leaving not memories but the past on that shelf.

 _A soldier can leave the battle behind but he will never forget his brothers nor the battle itself, for it will always stay with him until the end. - Brian Smith_

 **That's it, that's the actual end. It's been a fun ride and it literally made me cry to write this final chapter but the 123rd has finished its purpose now it's time to move on. I hope you all liked this story because i had a blast writing it.**


	7. Epilogue

Peace, that's what it felt like. The wind swirled quietly and gently as it crossed the plain and the small hills. It swirled in the grass and the tree's taking several leaves and dust with it, the dust eventually settling on headstones as the wind whispered to the dead who lay there. At the base of several headstones were flowers and mementos but kneeling at one head stone was a older man who was skinny and tall, his hair was a shorter long and gray with a small gray beard. He felt the wind brush in his hair and felt the peace that enveloped the galaxy. For 13 years he grew older as those who fought with him died leaving him as the last remaining. He opened his eyes and saw a 2 fast shadows from above looked up and smiled to himself.

"Are you going to just sit there like that? Im not going to lie your starting to freak me out." a older woman said from behind the man. She was skinny as well but shorter than the man and had blonde/gray hair.

"No I just wanted to sit for a little bit and feel the peace, the peace brian once talked about feeling about." Hiccup said.

"Well how does it feel?" astrid said

"It feels, soothing. Almost the best feeling i have ever felt in my entire life."

"What is the best feeling you have ever felt?"

"My love for you. Come on let's get out of here there is so much to do now in zootopia." hiccup said as he laid down a letter on the foot of the grave and walked away with astrid talking about zootopia.

As night fell the graveyard was once again quiet, but became active again as a cloaked figure walked up to the same grave kneeled. The figure removed the cloak to reveal a human who placed his hand on the grave saying "i love you father, may the force be with you." then left quickly and moments later a jedi fighter zoomed past and entered space. We slowly see the name of the tombstone which had the name Brian Smith on it and a picture of brian. As we pan up towards the moon we see the night and light fury in the night dancing. In the distance zootopia bustles, the streets alive with those cheery and honest. At a restaurant outside sat hiccup and astrid drinking wine and talking. The new republic soldiers who were home for leave walked around in uniforms, people conversed with themselves and the we leave the glowing city going farther out seeing the cemetery, battlefield, other cities, finally in front of the jedi fighter we see tears going down the face of the son of brian as he takes one last look behind him to see his home then turns towards the galaxy and is off in hyperspace to restart the jedi order once again, for the betterment of the galaxy showing us the finale of one era and beginning of the next

"May the force be with them all" brians ghost said standing by his grave looking towards the full moon and the galaxy beyond.


End file.
